Prophesy
by Nighttime Shade
Summary: Selene and Micheal have a suprise for the world...but can it wistand the stongest demons of hell?
1. Before it Began

An angelic face appeared. Out of nowhere. The soft green eyes, the thick, black lashes, the gently sloping nose, the soft, rosebud lips. She reminded Jenna of her mother, only her mom's nose was a little stronger, her chin a little more stubborn. The kind of stubborn it takes years to get, throughout expirience and mistakes. But she still reminded the youth of her mother.

In her dream, Bridget almost jumped, but she reminded herself that it wasn't real. Just another vision of heaven, she thought.

Then, the face disappeared. Another reappeared.

This one had coal black hair, slightly blue looking. His eyes were a hazel green, cold, his nose strong and regal. He had a slight dimple on his cheek, and soft, neutral lips, his skin light, but not pale. He had a major stubborness in his chin, lightly hidden by a five o'clock shadow. His lashes were long, but not thick, and his brows were arched as regally as the strength in his eyes, which portayed a small fire inside.

She glared at him, before asking him what he wanted.

The youth's eyes narrowed in annoyance, before saying something.

"Learn respect, youngling,"he said, his voice emotionless, but a comfortable tenor,"I just came to tell you that you're in grave danger from the beyond."

"From the beyond?"she asked gently,"I don't understand."

"There is nothing more I can tell you,"he said, a slight panic edging into his voice,"Just watch your back, Bridget Corvin."

At that moment, he vanished, waking the girl with her alarm.

She shook herself mentally, her own almond hair shaking into a bigger tangle. She sweeped a ivory hand across her delicate brow. Her flashing emerald eyes swept around the room cautiously, before she swung her long, pale legs over the side of her bed.She stood up, her willowy, but curvy, five foot ten frame shaking in the cold of a wintry desert night.Her deep brown lashes batted like a butterfly's wings against her ivory cheeks. Her strong nose brought in the sweet scent of lavender and apple blossom. Her soft, rosebud mouth and sharp, vampiric teeth opened wide in a yawn.Her chin was gentle, not like her mother's or the man in the dreams.Her ears were slightly pointed, but it gave her a graceful place in her home. With her ears, she was one of a kind in her family.

Walking to the shower, she opened the cuboard and pulled out an extremely fluffy blue towel. Turning on the water, she quickly stepped in.

-

Moments later, drying quickly, she grabbed her usual ensemble of a bloodred tank, black corset, and a pair of black, leather pants that fitted her curved hips and long legs perfectly.Tying her hair into a quick ponytail, she slipped her knee-high, buckle up boots on, grabbed her bag, and ran to the living room. Her mother, Selene, stood by the door, her daughter's coat dangling from her fingertips. Bridget grabbed it and dashed into the early morning sunlight, making sure that none of it touched her mother.

Bridget was a rare person. Her mother was a death-dealer of a vampire community. Her father, Micheal Corvin, was the one person to be both a vampire and a Lycan, or a werewolf. She herself was mostly a vampire, but she had no allergy to sunlight or to silver, like her father sometimes did. All in all, she was a formidable force, with the perks of both, but none of the weaknesses.

But, sadly, her mother and father had both agreed, that she should go to school and get an education. She was rarely ever there, however, as she was constantly being suspended for fighting. And, being in her sophmore year, she had very little time to straighten out her vicious temper, before she graduated.

Walking onto the bus, she sat down in the very last row. At the next stop, the "popular girls" sat down towards the middle of the bus, tittering and looking back at her, glaring slightly. She sent them a bone-chilling glare and let it be, not letting the air-heads get to her. Dad wouldn't be happy when he got a call saying his daughter just got suspended right when she just got back from being suspended.

Pulling up to the school, Bridget departed the bus, ready to begin another day of high-school hell. 


	2. The First Day

Bridget sat in the back row of her third period English class, almost bored to tears. Her teacher, a stout, elderly lady, droned on and on about the writings of Socrates and his life and death. Bridget sat there, her head in her hands, dozing quietly, until a wad of paper flew her way. She grabbed it out of middair, turning and looking at the person who threw it at her. She gasped. It was the boy from her dream!

He smiled at her, motioning to the paper. She looked back at him after she glanced down at him, then she looked at the paper a little closer. It was heavy, heavier then a piece of paper should be when it's crumpled.

She looked back at him once more. He winked and nodded to the paper, before turning away. She slowly and carefully, with vampire preciseness, her mother would say, and unravelled the tightly wound ball of paper. Inside was a blue-black chain, an odd metal, and it glowed slightly. On the chain was a shining piece of pink quartz.

The piece of paper was actually a note. It read:

"Dear Bridget Corvin,  
My apologies for not introducing myself in the night. I am Angelus Miceals, and I am a demon, a guardian from the darkest part of hell. This stone is a ward against the people of hell, the people out to harm you. My intentions are good. We will see each other soon.  
Always,  
"Angel" "

She read it over, then put the stone on, looking back as she did. He gave an almost relieved sigh and turned back to the lecture. She looked at him puzzled for a second, then took notes with the rest of the class.

Later that day, while she walked to the bus, he caught up with her. He smiled and glanced down at the charm, which suddenly started glowing at his arrival.She paused, amazed, and looked up at him shocked.

He smiled softly, gently, at Bridget, holding out his hand to help her up the steps of the bus, like she was a princess it a carriage. He held her gaze for a moment, before speaking.

"I shall be watching you, Bridget," he said, his voice holding a gentle tone, "if you ever need me, I'm right here."

Then he walked off. She tore away from the spot she had become rooted at and sat down. What she hadn't realized, until that second, was that, in her hand, he had placed another note.

"Dearest Bridget,  
Like I had just said, I am always here. My temporary number is 828-4473. Whenever you need me, or you just want to talk, I'll be there.  
Always,  
Angel"

She smiled, and put her note away, pulling out her headphones, and getting off the bus.

Much later that evening, Bridget, Selena, and Micheal all drove to the citadel. Marcus had been awoken, but, to their suprise, he was not angry at them. He strongly believed nothing could overpower love, even species or the powerful Elders. Marcus was the one who married Selene and Micheal.

When the couple had their first child, Marcus wanted to see the child. Finding out Bridget's strengths and weaknesses was hard, especially since she was immune to sunlight. But they had found she had a beautiful singing voice, a fair hand at writing songs, and a knack for throwing stars and daggers.

The reason Bridget was here tonight was because, since the ban was taken off tri-interspecies relationships, she and a couple of the natural born vampire children had formed a band. She was their singer.

However, today she happened to be twenty minutes late.

"Gottagogottagogottagogottago," she rushed herself, dashing up the citadel steps at sundown.

She yanked the doors open, earning a snarl of suprise from the diplomats sitting around, smoking.

Still, she dashed up the steps, down the hall, and into the room farthest from the people downstairs. There, standing around equipment, was her band.

Kronus, their guy lead singer, had the deepest blue eyes anyone had ever seen. He had lightly tanned skin from the high school's marching band, and wavy red hair. Mike, their punk rock drummer, was the only full human in the group. He had blonde hair, green eyes and pale skin.David, their back-up acoustic guitar, was a punker as well. He had flaming gold locks, fair skin, and brown eyes.Ryan, their bass guitar player, was the only all vampire. He had blackest black hair, deep, strong brown eyes, and pale skin like Bridget's. Anthony, their lead acoustic, had lightly tan skin, brown-hazel eyes, and wavy brown hair.

"She's here!"Anthony shouted at the top of his voice,"She finally frickin' made it!"

"Shut up, Anthony," Bridget said, thwapping him over the head with her music book. He gave her a playful glare, before grabbing his guitar and strumming a wicked version of Taps.

"Alright, people," Kronus said, snapping the group to attention," Bridget has a new song, I wrote music, we all play, adding SMALL extra's here and there."

He put music on the stands in front of them, making sure he flipped the music so they could read it. It was pretty much a duet for the two singers. A song Bridget liked to call Bleeding Hearts.

Bridget sang first.

"Bloodless howls Come from broken hearts Of an ageless, loveless Insanity"

Her voice was soprano, and a beautiful one.Kronus came in next.

"Shattering glass From broken mirrors Of a heartless, timeless Reality"

The rest of the song they sang together.

"Hope comes from a Sparkling candleabra Where the flames Just seem father And farther away

Glaring eyes Follow the joyful Jealousy ruling the Mentality Angered spirits Torn from eternal rest Follow the angered with Enormacy

Hope comes from a Sparkling candleabra Where the flames Just seems farther And farther away

The bleeding hearts Of the old and broken Carry me on I'm but a token Of worthlessness"

At this break, Antony went into a powerful solo, pulling his guitar string to the limit. Then, softly, he backed off, letting the singers do their work.

"Hope comes from a Sparkling candleabra Where the flame Just seem father and farther Hope comes from a Sparkling candleabra Where the flame Just seems farther And farther Away..."

Kronus, Bridget, and the rest of the band, strummed their last notes, and bowed their heads, waiting for an applause that wouldn't come until the battle of the bands, which was in almost an entire year.

Kronus snapped up, grabbed Bridget and Anthony, and dragged them to the back room. She looked around, marvelling in the work the band had done to the room. The walls were painted a deep, almost hellish black. There was silver borderette of chinese symbols and pentagrams. The chairs were a bloodred, the tabled a deep, cherry mahogany. A navy file cabinet sat in the corner.

Kronus walked into the room, pausing to find the right drawer. Pulling one out, he threw a file onto the table. Opening it, Bridget saw outfits, uniforms, and accessories. Things that would be worn to a band competition.

She pulled out a few that would go well with the style of music they played, then compared what she had grabbed with what Anthony had grabbed. Making a decision, they showed Kronus. Kronus okayed the idea, and led them out of the room, where they picked up their instruments, and practiced some more.

Bridget, bored, done with her homework, and really, really energetic, called Angel. He answered the phone, he himself sounding bored.

"Hello?"

"Angelus?" Bridget asked, a little nervous.

"Oh, hey," he said, his voice brightening instantly,"how's it going?"

"Nothing much. Just really bored. Whatcha doing?"

"Bored as well. Hey, do you have an email address?"

"Yeah. It's Masacretwelve. why?"

"Do you spell twelve out?"

"Uh-huh." she said, still confused.

"Meet me there in ten minutes."

He hung up, quite suddenly. She glared at the phone, knowing, if the phone could, it would glare back. Suddenly ticked off, for some odd reason, she signed on. But, listening to the whine of the dial-up, she dozed off...

O.o

"Bridget."

She mumbled incoherently, hearing her name. Something was shaking her, and the shaking became suddenly rougher.

"Bridget!"

Her emerald orbs snapped open, slightly panicked. She turned and looked into the eyes of Angelus, his collected hazel eyes panicked as well.

"We need to get you out of here,"he said, yanking her up from her snoozing position at her computer screen.

"Why, what happened,"Bridget asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"There's been an incident,"he said, almost dragging her behind him,"we need to get you to the citadel."

Suddenly, the air around her became choked by smoke. Bridget coughed slightly, before hacking chokes prevented her from breathing. When she doubled over, Angelus was pulled around. He picked her up, the worry evident in his eyes and he carried the choked girl out of the burning home.

He laid her down in the silver Porsche, wrapping a wool blanket around her unconscious frame. He paused before getting into the vehicle, muttering three words before driving into the night:

"It has begun." 


	3. Mall Crawling

LS: OMG, I am soooooooo sorry for ditching my story! I flaked, people. Please forgive the unworthy one!

Se: I knew she would do this.

LS: Shut it, whelp. On with the chapter!

Chaos erupted in the hall when Angel brought Bridget in, wrapped in a blanket, smelling of smoke. Automatically Selene and Michael took their daughter and brought her to another bedroom in the citadel. Marcus took Angel aside and asked him numerous questions as to what had happened, who he was, and why he helped the young vampiress.

He answered all of the questions honestly. He felt Bridget in trouble, went to the house, and rescued her from the blaze. He was Angelus, demon that watched over the damned in hell, and protector of the prophesized. He saved her because the damned were after her and she had a prophesy that told of her saving an untold number of human, Liken, and vampire lives.

Marcus took all of this in and led him into the girl's chamber, where she lay unconscious, but alive. Angel breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her chest move up and down softly, as Marcus watched him. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Marcus saw this and smiled. Ah, what wonders love can do!

Angel sat in a chair beside her bed after Marcus left him there. As a guardian, I was doing a very poor job, he thought to himself. He jumped when she mumbled incoherently and turned over. He knew then that she was going to be fine. He dozed off in the chair, moments later.

When Angel woke up, he saw that he had been wrapped in a soft, green cotton blanket. He sat up, cracking the kinks out of his neck, and looked around. He was still in Bridget's room, the soft ivory lace curtains pulled away from the window, bathing the room in sunlight. The carpet was a lush green, as was the stenciled vines on the upper corners of the ivory walls. A mahogany desk stood in the far corner, a mahogany dresser stood by the window, and a cherry wood vanity stood by the door. All of these things had antique accents and antique knickknacks in silver. Her bed had cherry wood headboard and footrests, and the sheets and comforter was a soft green.

Bridget was nowhere to be seen.

He got up quickly, only to find that the shower in the next room was running and a soft humming could be heard from it. He relaxed once again, and dozed back to sleep.

Bridget walked out of the shower, wrapped in a huge, fluffy green towel, her hair dried and straight as a pin. She rifled through the dresser, finding a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt that read, "It's only in your mind." She rifled some more and found a pair of underwear and a bra, and stepped back into the bathroom to change.

Now ready to face the day, she stepped out of her bathroom and saw Angel lying on the chair next to her bed, sound asleep. She smiled and walked out, intent on getting breakfast, a normal one, or there would be hell to pay.

She wrenched open the downstairs fridge and searched its contents. Finding milk, she walked over to the pantry to search for cereal. Finding none, she sighed in defeat, when a voice sounded behind her.

"Want to go to Starbucks with me?"

She jumped and turned around, seeing Anthony jingling a pair of keys tauntingly.

"Ooh," she sighed, "marry me and have my children."

"Gladly," he replied with a smile, "But only if you'll accompany me for coffee this lovely morning."

She nodded and they laughed, walking towards the other rooms to pick up Kronus, David, and Angela, their new keyboardist. Waking them up by shaking, yelling, and ice water, they left an hour later, towards caffeine and food.

After they were fed and energized, they were intent on going to the mall for even a couple of hours to wear off most of the day before practice. Bridget dragged Angela off to the clothing, while the boys wandered around the other stores, looking at things for Bridget's and Angela's upcoming birthdays.

Anthony looked towards Spencer's and walked in. Looking at a key chain he thought Angela would like, he bought that and a new lip ring for her. Kronus met Anthony at the front with two bags full of things. David, behind him, had an exasperated expression, and carried a bag with a few contents for the girls.

"What in all the devils did you buy?" Anthony asked.

Kronus smiled, "You'll see."

While walking to meet up with the girls, Anthony stopped in a Jewelry shop. He smiled when he saw the gleaming emerald necklace, and its partner, a shining sapphire separate, and bought them. Being her best friend, this special day couldn't go without jewelry. It was her 16th birthday, after all.

The girls, on the other hand, hadn't bought anything yet. They had gone by many stores, but nothing with what they wanted. They decided to stop at Windsor and check out a number of dresses. Angela pulled off a couple of colorful dresses while Bridget looked for one to fit her style. When Angela gasped, she whipped around, to find her holding a beautiful wine-colored satin gown. Angela tossed it to Bridget, who caught it reflexively, and looked it over, before following Angela to the dressing room.

Angela stepped out in a velvet cobalt blue dress. It was strapless, and had diamond accents surrounding the top. It fit her like skin until it reached her waist, where it fanned out into a ballroom circle skirt. It had a small trail accompanying the back. It made her red hair stand out like a flame and her blue eyes brightened to outshine the dress.

When Bridget walked out, Angela clapped. Bridget swatted away the hand, but glanced at herself in the mirror and gasped herself. The gown was a soft, shiny wine-colored satin, and backless. The top was fashioned as a tank top, but it had a second strap that tied at the back of the neck. It scooped low in her breasts, but not indecently, and followed her body to the floor, where it trailed in the back. In the middle where the cleavage line ended, a broach with garnet and diamond accents stood out. In enhanced her green eyes and made her chestnut hair turn almost mahogany.

They bought the dresses and left to a shoe shop, where they bought sandals to match the dresses. They then met the boys sitting in the food court playing video gamed and munching on pretzels, which the girls didn't hesitate to rip off half.

They then left, to prepare for the practice and to initiate Angela into their closely knit circle of friends and coworkers.

Angel was sitting, talking to some of the vampire diplomats, feeling like he was going to gag on the cigarette smoke, when the band, apart from Mike, walked in. They were laughing and shoving each other playfully. The diplomats sneered, and looked utterly disgusted when Angel got up to join Bridget. She smiled and hugged him, then dragged Angela up to her room. Anthony laughed at the befuddled look in Angel's face.

"Angel, dear," he drawled, "Our lady Bridget is female. She's going up to her room with another girl to "chat", as they put it."

"Otherwise known as talking smack on us," David put in, laughing.

This earned a laugh from everyone, and they took Angel up with them to wrap the girl's 16th birthday presents and to help plan their initiation into the vampire community.

Later that night, Bridget was surprised to find Angel hanging out with the other guys in the band room. He smiled and waved at her, while she set up her music and the new music she wrote for their band.

When she was done, Ryan strummed his guitar and played the first few lines. Mike jumped to his drums and started up as well, along with the keyboard and acoustics. Bridget was starting to feel the beat as well, and waited for the lyrics to come.

"Sick of a life like this/

A step away from a colliding fist/

Maybe this isn't what we think/

It's getting harder to blink/

White is red and slowly fading…."

She stopped, feeling her heart skip a beat. Something was wrong with her mother! She dashed out into the hall, and ran down the staircase before anyone could register what had just happened.

"Uh, what was that?" Mike asked, confused.

They all turned to Angel, but he was gone. He had dashed after her, in attempts to figure out why her heart had skipped a beat the way it did. The band looked around confused, before Kronus spoke up.

"Uh, no practice tomorrow, it's the girl's initiation, and we need to figure out a name for the band. Dismissed."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

LS: Bum bum BUUUUUUH! It's the notorious cliffy! Who'd of thought!

Se: Obviously not me…..rolls eyes

LS: glare Read and review!


	4. Initiate Tragedy

Nighttime Shade: Hey, y'all, back with another chappie!

Sess:No, go fucking figure. Never would have figured that out.

Nighttime Shade: Whatever, Sesshomaru! Don't make me pull out the Iron Maiden.

Sess:Eep!

Nighttime Shade: On with the chapter!

Bridget watched the flames leap higher in Angel and her father's embrace. Tears streaked down her cheeks and onto Angel's sleeve and she watched her mother's body slowly being consumed by fire. Anthony, Kronus, Mike, Ryan, David, and Angela stood behind her, watching their best friend suffer through the murder of her mother.

The night Bridget ran out of the band room, she felt the tug at her heart. Wrenching the door open to her mother's room, she screamed. Her mother was decapitated, her head was never found. Marcus couldn't detect any intruders, and neither could Angelus. They were all stumped. Who would kill an innocent human being? The only answer that anyone could come up with was they were after either Michael or Bridget.

The entire citadel mourned the loss of their best hunter. When the vampires and Lycans were at war, she tracked, found, and slayed the best of them. She and her team brought the citadel hope in those dark times. Now, she became the symbol of the strength and of superiority to those who were still prejudice against the werewolves.

After the cremation ceremony, Bridget and Michael went to Bridget's room and sat in silence. Angel stood outside the door, knowing it was his people, carrying out the prophecy made so many years ago. He felt terrible, somewhat blaming himself for his friend's pain.

Her father left shortly after, and Angel walked in. Bridget sat on her bed, staring at the wall opposite to her. Angel crept up to her and embraced her, knowing the pain she was holding back.

Bridget tried her hardest not to cry anymore. Slowly, her resolve faded and she broke down, crying for her mother, as her guardian angel held her close, apologizing and doing everything he could to ease the pain.

Slowly, she cried herself to sleep. Angel, instead of laying her down and finding a chair, stayed their all night, protecting and soothing Bridget.

Months had past, and slowly, life was beginning to fall back into order. The band had their first gig, and it went smoothly, and almost signed a recording deal until they remembered the citadel's pact. Bridget became a Junior in high school, and, for her mother, tried her best and got top marks. Angel never left her side, as he had promised her 8 months before.

However, the lull in demonic activity had only seemed to put Angelus on edge even more then usual. He was constantly deep in thought, trying to figure out their next move, and had snapped at the band members more times then he or they could count. It was always followed y an apology, but the slow feeling of foreboding had him on tight strings.

In fact, Bridget asked him about it later on that week.

"Why are you snapping at everyone?" she asked him quietly.

"Nothing," he replied hastily," just thinking."

He thought she seemed to take this for a good answer, until she replied in a soft, quiet voice that startled him by its docility.

"Who's coming after me?"

He looked at her, never realizing how bright, intelligent, and wise she was until this very moment. She had added up all of the attacks, his nervousness, and his sudden over protectiveness, and singled out the one reason that seemed logical enough to her. Angel suddenly felt like an older brother, being caught by his sister keeping a secret.

"Hell," he said, almost remorsefully, "You have something they want. I don't know what it is, but it's dire to them. They will use any means necessary to get to you."

"Ah,"she said, a twinkle of mischief sparkling in her eyes," So, hell is using me for target practice? I never knew I looked that good."

It took a moment for her statement to sink in, but when it did, he started to chuckle, but it soon turned into a deep, chesty laugh that made it feel like the walls were reverberating. Bridget and Angelus could feel the tension quickly fade from the walls of her bedroom. A knock at the door later, and Anthony, Kronus, and David walked in, joining in with chatter from the day. Moments later, Angela walked in, joining in.

"Ok, since we've held this off for far too long, so the girl's initiation ceremony is going to be held tonight at midnight, at the gazebo by the lake." Kronus said, "Marcus will be there, as well as many of the less liked members of the citadel."

"So," Anthony said, "I suggest you ladies get ready for the night."

The boys, including Angel, walked out, leaving the girls deciding what to do. They started by showering, and doing their hair into the elegant knots Angela's mother taught them. They then dressed themselves in the dresses they bought the day Bridget's mother died, and applied what make-up they felt necessary. When they walked out, Anthony and Angel waited for them, dressed in black tuxedo's. While Anthony had a navy undershirt on and a black bowtie, Angel looked sharp in a blood red undershirt and a silver vest.

The boys were stunned. While Angela looked fun and flirty in a blue dress, Bridget Jenna Corvin looked like royalty in a wine colored gown. Her chestnut hair shown in it's elegant knot, and her eyes blazed with a sheer silver liner, enhancing the green. Angel took a mental image of Bridget's flowing curves, sleek, yet muscular figure, and wondered what it would look like without the dress. He then mentally smacked himself, and held out his arm to Bridget, just as Anthony held his out to Angela. Bridget took it gently, and let Angel lead her toward the gazebo. The couple could faintly hear Anthony and Angela making bets on how long it would take for the two to be wed. Bridget sneered elegantly at them while they laughed.

When they reached the gazebo, it was Bridget's turn to gasp. The gazebo had vines of morning glories winding around it, the blooms open with the candlelight. Rosebushes circled the area, their buds starting to open. There were tables laid out with glasses of Champaign and sparking cider, as well as bottles of wine and blood. Elegant, beautiful people milled about, talking and mingling with each other in their best gowns and suits, mostly in black and white.

Bridget suddenly became nervous. How would she ever become one of these beautiful people? Angel felt this, and laid his hand on hers, leaning in towards her.

"You are twice as beautiful as any of them," he whispered, plucking a white rose from a bush and tucked it behind her ear.

Bridget smiled and blushed, thanking him softly, before continuing into the crowd. Soon, diplomats and beaurocrats came over and began talking and mingling with her, conversing about shallow, unimportant events.

Angel brought her a glass of Champaign and stood next to her, an arm casually draped around her midsection. Her eyes sparkled as she unconsciously leaned toward him. They didn't know about the people plotting behind them.

Angela, Anthony, David, Mike, and Kronus saw the two leaning toward each other, and began to play matchmaker. Angela would work with Bridget, or Bri as they now nicknamed her, planting him in her mind. The boys would work on Angel, planting her and other "tenaciousness" into his mind. By doing the age-old handshake, much to Angela's disgust, and separated ways, intent on starting tonight.(the handshake is the spit and shake one)

Before the band could get to their intended victims, Marcus began talking. All of a sudden, the candles blew out by themselves, and the only light was from the full moon shining overhead. Marcus called out Angela and Bridget from the shadows to stand on the shore of the lake with him.

Angela was the first to find her element. The water of the lake washed up to her and flowed around her ankles as she spoke her initiation in her native Italian. When she stopped t the end, the water receded, and a shimmering pearl floated out of the water. She reached out and grabbed it, and held it up as the vampires cheered.

Slowly, Bridget walked up. She took a deep breath and began to chant the initiation, only it was in a language so old, many had forgotten. The Druid tongue flowed to her like the air, and her words chilled everyone to the bone by its melodious core.

_By the air I breath, I join with you,_

_By the fire I posses, I melt with you,_

_By the water I know, I join with you,_

_By the earth I love, I end with you,_

_With the light and dark balances, I become one with what I was born in,_

As she spoke, her eyes glazed over. Angel looked on as the lone candle in Marcus' hand sprang to life, setting a fireball toward Bridget. The flames wrapped around her body, licking at her hair, skin, and clothes. When she stopped chanting, the flame receded, then became a small candle flame once more. All over her body, diamond glistens made her skin seem to sparkle. Her hair looked like it was covered in frost, sparkling with an ethereal glow. In her open hand, a sparkling gem glowed faintly in her hand. Her dress, mysteriously, had disappeared.

Angel walked out onto the shore and took off his jacket, ready to cover her. Marcus stopped him, and made him watch as she shook the glistens out of her hair and off her skin. Her hair shook free of its knot, and it cascaded down her back in soft waves. She then turned and held up to the diamond for the citadel to see. They erupted into applause, whistling and hooting.

Fire had chosen her, and her gem was a diamond. She would be the next Elder.

The citadel turned back and began to make their way to the House, leaving the band and Angel at the gazebo. Angela and Kronus ushered the rest back to the house, leaving Angel and Bridget on the shore.

Bridget made her way to the shore and sat down, letting the water wash over her feet, still dazed from the nights events. She started when a weight settled on her shoulders, then relaxed as Angel wrapped the jacket around her more firmly. He sat down next to her and stripped off his shoes and socks, and let the water tickle his toes.

Neither said a word. Neither made a move, except for Bridget leaning her head on Angel's shoulder. Neither left that spot as they watched the sun rise appear over the lake in a sparkling array of pinks, oranges, and purples, that mesmerized the two.

Anthony walked back into the band room after sunrise, with the band watching him as he sat down at the computer. Plugging in the digital camera, the band gasped at the beautiful picture that he had taken, with the pink, orange, and purple sunrise, and the new vampiress and her demon, leaning together, alone.

Nighttime Shade:Here's a fluffy but sad chapter. I hope y'all don't kill me when you all realize-ducks flying rotten fruit I'm sorry!


End file.
